A waveguide coupler may be used combine, sample and/or to detect simultaneous forward and reflected power levels of RF signals within a microwave communication system.
Prior waveguide couplers have applied coupling slot configurations between adjacent waveguides including several slots of precise width, dependent upon a desired operating frequency band of the communications system. Further, to operate in the H signal plane, features along the waveguide sidewalls may be added, also with a high degree of precision, to match the desired operating frequency band. The coupling level between the waveguides may be determined by the number/scale of the coupling slots and/or sidewall features.
The design of a waveguide coupler is typically highly frequency and coupling level specific, requiring a manufacturer to provide a range of different waveguide couplers, each with a specific operating frequency and coupling level, with minimal manufacturing efficiencies between the different designs, in order to satisfy market demands.
Prior waveguide couplers with adjustable coupling levels have utilized complex motorized insertion/retraction elements and/or a plurality of separate elements requiring precision fitting and/or relocation within the waveguides. Such configurations may add significant additional expense and/or operator skill requirements. Further, these complex solutions may provide unacceptable electrical performance and/or environmental seal degradation.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.